


New Meanings

by simsadventures



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: Steve keeps using a certain word, and you can’t help but imagine what it would be like if he meant the word the way it’s usually meant. That is, until he shows you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	New Meanings

Smash  
verb (used with object)  
to break to pieces with violence and often with a crashing sound, as by striking, letting fall, or dashing against something; shatter  
the action/process of fucking someone good. 

Sitting in the kitchen, you and Sam were chatting about the latest mission, trading tips and sharing a few good laughs. You and Sam were pretty close, probably closest of all of the Avengers. You knew each other back from the days of your military assignments, and you both had a sour taste as to how and why your careers ended. But you were both eternally grateful to work through the survivor’s guilt by being a part of the Avengers.  
Sam was telling you about the girl he was currently seeing, showing you her photos, when Steve came in the room. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on Captain America. Especially when he was in a combat mode and was bossing you around. But you knew he was too gentle to ever do the things you imagine or to even consider anything else than marriage and then sex.  
“How was training, Cap?” Sam hollered, and Steve smiled at the two of you before he sat beside you.  
“Good, really good, actually. Bucky was smashing the hell out of me the whole time, so yeah, learned a lot,” Steve said, but looked at you quizzically when both you and Sam burst out laughing. Sam was drinking, so he spat out the water in his mouth, unable to contain himself.  
“So, Bucky was giving it to you good, huh?” You said, still laughing, and Sam almost fell off of his chair, that’s how much he was laughing.  
Steve obviously didn’t understand what the two of you were on, so he just nodded, and kept watching you. You knew you should shut up and explain what you found so funny, but it was the whole situation, with his face confused to the point steam was almost coming out of his ears from all the thinking. You just couldn’t tell him, not yet, anyway.  
You excused yourself and went to your room, still giggling about Bucky smashing the hell out of Steve, before you imagined Steve smashing the hell out of you, and your panties grew damp in a matter of seconds. Well, there’s to wishful thinking, you thought and walked to your room to have a cold shower.  
It was the next day that Steve again came from the training, and this time, it was just you in the kitchen, sipping on your coffee. Your training would start later, and you wanted to have a calm morning before Sam would chase your ass around the gym, as he always did.  
Steve started with a light chat, asking you about your night, before you asked him about the training, hoping he understood that smash wasn’t the greatest word to use in front of you. But, obviously not.  


“Yeah, today was fun, actually. Instead of me, Bucky was smashing Nat the whole time, so I was off the hook.,” Steve said with a smile, and you had to use all your willpower not to start laughing again. But you really didn’t want to make him feel bad, not again that is.  
“Yeah, I bet that was fun. Listen, Steve, you keep using that word, and I don’t think it means what you think it means. Or, at least, it had a very different meaning that is as used and it just… it evokes a very different activity than training,” you said carefully, hoping Steve would understand that, but from the clueless look on his face, you deduced that he didn’t understand anything.  
“And what is the other meaning, Y/N? I wouldn’t want to say something that makes me sound stupid or anything,” Steve mumbled, looking you straight in your eyes, and you squirmed under his look.  
You thought for a second and then thought, fuck it, and you looked him deep in the eye as you stood up.  
“It is something I wish you did to me,” you said with a shrug of your shoulders, and swiftly turned around to walk out of the room. Your heart was beating like crazy as you realised you have actually said that and prayed that nobody would actually tell Steve what it meant. You wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye ever again. Especially because he wouldn’t share this little dream of yours. You bet he was only talking to you out of courtesy of you being an Avenger, because he always spent much more time with Bucky, Natasha, and Sam.  
But Steve was a kind man, so you knew he didn’t want you to feel unwelcome. And now you told him you wanted to fuck him. Great, just great.  
Steve was confused, to say the least. The understood now that the word smash carried another meaning to it that he had yet to discover, but he couldn’t discern what it was. He liked you, maybe a little more than that, and when you told him that it was something you hoped he would have done to you, it confused him and scared him a little. Maybe it meant to leave somebody alone, and how could Steve do that, when the only thing he could think about was either how to ask you out, or how to grab you and fuck you senseless.  
He was walking around the compound, head in the clouds as he kept thinking about you when he suddenly saw just the person he needed to talk to.  
“Sam!” Steve yelled, making the other man stop in his tracks and raise an eyebrow at his friend. Sam just hoped Steve didn’t want to have an additional sparing session, because Sam couldn’t take much more ass-beating that day.  
“Can I ask you something? But I need you to be completely honest with me and explain things to me,” Steve said, and Sam grew cautious, but nodded nevertheless.  
“Sure, what it is bro? Hope it’s not something weird, though,” Sam muttered, eyeing Steve up and down.  
“No, I just need you to explain a word to me. It’s the word smash, and you were one of those people laughing at me for using it,” Steve remembered, giving Sam a pointed look.  
Sam chuckled, remembering the good laugh him and you had that morning.  
“Sure, buddy. So, yeah, it could mean what you probably think it means, like break stuff or whoop some ass, you know? But it also means fuck somebody, but not like gentle, sweet lovemaking. Nu-uh, smashing is animalistic, drilling somebody through the mattress, the person not being able to walk for days after that. That’s why we laughed because you made it sound as if Bucky fucked the hell out of you, man,” Sam snickered at the redness that came to Steve’s face and neck.  
Oh, so that’s what that means, Steve thought. But then…  
Oh!  


So that would mean that you… Steve gulped, and Sam noticed his friend’s visible, but very weird discomfort.  
“You alright? It’s nothing crazy man, you couldn’t know really.”  
Steve coughed to try and get rid of his sinful thoughts. But he couldn’t get the image of you fucked by him out of his mind. He just gave Sam a curt nod and all but sprinted towards the wing where all the apartments were. He knew exactly where to find you and what to do when he did.  
There was a knock on the door, and it startled you from what you were doing. And what you were doing wasn’t something you needed people to see. You quickly pulled up the panties that were laying on the mattress, not caring to put on anything more because you hoped that whoever was behind your door would leave you alone to at least finish the job. You’ve been getting to the good part, imagining Steve talking dirty to you, and you knew you didn’t need much more to come, but no. Somebody had to knock on your fucking door.  
You opened the door so that only your head peaked from behind it, and your eyes went wide seeing who it was disturbing you. But Steve looked different.  
There wasn’t something about him, but you couldn’t find what it was, that made your heartbeat just a tiny bit faster.  
“Can I speak to you for a moment, Y/N?” Steve said, his voice a little deeper than usual, which was not helping your current situation.  
“Can’t it wait? I was kinda in the middle of something and-“  
“In the middle of what?” Steve asked and pushed the door, so he could enter the room. He looked around and saw that everything looked fine, except your bed, which had dishevelled sheets and a pink thing that Steve couldn’t quite make out.  
You shrieked, and only then Steve noticed that you weren’t wearing anything more than a baggy shirt and panties. Nothing more. And the shirt wasn’t doing the greatest job at covering your hips. Steve could feel himself growing in his pants, just from the sight of you. He suddenly connected the dots of what you were doing and what probably was the pink thing on your bed.  
“I asked, in the middle of what? And don’t make me ask again, sweetheart,” Steve growled, his voice again deeper than before, and you had to stop yourself from moaning.  
“I was masturbating,” you whispered, your cheeks tingling from the blush, and you looked at your feet, unable to watch for Steve’s reaction.  
And you didn’t even have to because the second you said it out loud, Steve lurched at you, picking you and throwing you over his shoulder, making you screech.  
When he dropped you on the mattress and looked at you through hooded eyes, you were done for.  
He pounced at you, his body coming in contact with yours, his lips only inches away from your own. You tried to reach him, but he pulled away and caressed your cheek lovingly.  
“I need to hear you say you want this. I need you to tell me that you want me to smash you like crazy, baby,” he husked, and you whimpered, no longer in control of your body.  
He pressed his growing bulge against your core, and you mewled before grabbing the lapels of his shirt, bringing him close.  
“I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow. I want nothing more than your dick inside me, Captain,” you whispered seductively, and from the animalistic sound leaving Steve’s throat, you guessed it worked.  
Steve didn’t reply, he just kissed you deeply, his hot wet tongue tumbling with yours, making you moan into his mouth. You grinned against him, trying to get some friction where you most needed, and Steve, always the gentleman, laid a helping hand.  
His hand snaked inside your panties, and without further notice, his middle finger slipped inside your tight channel, making your back arch up from the bed.  
You gasped as you pulled from the kiss, letting yourself feel a part of Steve entering you, revelling at both the feeling and thought of it.  
He curled his finger so that it would hit your g-spot, and you made a mental note to ask him how somebody like him, who looked so innocent and clueless, knew how to find this one particular spot that made you moan out his name.  
“That’s it, baby. Scream my name, let everyone know who’s making you feel so good!” Steve growled and pumped his finger faster. Before you could reach your peak, he suddenly withdrew from you, looking down at you with a smirk.  
“Want to feel you come around me, baby. I’ll make you come a million times after that, but the first time’s gotta be on my dick,” he said, and you obediently pulled your knees to your chest before you let them fall to the sides, giving Steve the perfect view at your dripping pussy.  
Steve moaned at the sight and quickly rid himself of all the clothes, before he gripped his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times.  
He was well endowed, but you never doubted it. The man just screamed big dick energy.  
He came closer to you on his knees, swiping his dick up and down your slit, coating himself in your juices, hitting your clit every time he did so, making your hips buckle with the pleasure coursing through you.  
When he finally thrust in, it felt like a dream come true. He filled you perfectly, the slight burn only adding to the pleasure you were feeling, and you knew that your pink friend would never help you again. The dildo was nothing compared to the real thing.  
Only when Steve felt your walls unclench did he move again, pushing almost all the way out, before thrusting in again with so much power you almost hit your head against the headboard. The force of this thrust took the air from your lungs, and you became a rag doll, entirely at his mercy.  
And Steve knew and loved it. He started fucking you, gripping your thighs to keep your legs wide apart, watching himself disappear in your slick pussy, and alongside the obscene noises coming both form your mouth and the skin slapping against each other, he knew he wouldn’t last long.  
His right hand travelled from your thigh to your bundle, and Steve started flicking it expertly, and you could feel your orgasm coming. You didn’t even know, but the only thing you wanted to do was to get Steve’s permission to come.  
“Please, please, can I come, Steve? Tell me I can come around you,” you moaned breathlessly, and Steve groaned at your question, his cock twitching almost violently.  
“Yes, yes, you can, my good girl. Come, baby, let me feel you,” he groaned, and the groan soon turned into a loud moan as he felt your walls flutter against his cock, gripping him tight and not letting him go until he gave you all he had.  
And he did. He gave two more shallow thrusts before he came deep inside you with a roar like an animal, panting heavily from the power of his own orgasm.  
When he looked at you, you had a blissful expression on your face, and he couldn’t help himself but to pepper your face with kisses. You giggled adorably, and Steve knew that there wasn’t a way in hell he would ever leave your bed.  
“So, I guess you found out what smashing meant?” You asked cheekily, and he pinched your hips, laughing at you.  
“Oh, yeah, I did. And I’m not gonna stop smashing you any time soon, baby,” he whispered to your ear, and you shuddered, your walls clenching involuntarily, making Steve groan because he was still sheeted in you.  
“Good, I want nothing more,” you said with a smile, earning another kisses form your super-soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've decided to post here, so have patience with me, please. Hope you'll like it nevertheless.


End file.
